


Undercover Sucks!?

by Knightblade



Series: Happy Hump Day!! [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Boys Kissing, Broken Bones, Cussing, Gen, Hickeys, Human/Shifter trafficking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male De-hymenation, Male Slash, Masterbation, Mental Link, Nudity, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Shifters, Smutz, Some Fluff, Some angst, Vampires, Words!, claiming bite, foul mouthed lovers, kitty!, mentions of rape/ non-con, mind speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightblade/pseuds/Knightblade
Summary: Hotch and Dave go undercover in Las Vegas to close down a Human/Shifter Trafficking ring. While there Hotch becomes enamored with a young Shifter he first sees in a cage.





	Undercover Sucks!?

**Author's Note:**

> This is another instalment in a collection I am lovingly calling Happy Hump Day. This will contain some of the smutty little fics and ficlets I write at the urging of my dear friend Susspencer on you guessed it Wednesdays. I am sure I won't post them all. Some of them will be Plotty some just smut. I promise not a one of them will be safe for work.
> 
>  
> 
> Do not own any part of CM, just borrowing the deliciousness.  
> Beta'd by Grammarly.

<2015>

FBI Agent Aaron Hotchner turned the next page of the file. He scanned it, knowing all of the facts and statistics in the significantly repetitive paragraphs. The BOC could save tons if they just let them get to the damn point. He wanted to get past the items he knew and read why his team was being handed what looked like a well-run investigation. God this whole section was unnecessary.

Aaron understood the voluntary Servant System, hell he supported it. People who were in dire straits, without many sustainable options could gain the finances required to live by selling their services for a set number of years. The shortest being two years the longest, 10. It was done under strict watch and stricter contracts, and 99% of people involved were above board and respectable. People got clean of drugs, got educations, kept their kids out of shelters, received training in skills they could use to prosper. If You entered into a contract, your child went with you getting to share in the room and board without penalty. If two parents signed up the family was kept together, there were hundreds of people willing to take on that kind of situation. An ancient practice that had been reviewed and improved.

It was the 1% that pissed him off.

You got the best money and returns for becoming a donor. The terms were usually shorter and lead to a clientele that would follow you after you were released from your contract, or if you were lucky you found your mate during your servitude. If that was the case you were let out of your contract, and the government paid your employer the balance. It was a good paying job, you had lots of time off and were pampered by those who partook of your services. Not even a third of the Shifters and Descendents in the System wanted to be donors, or could be. It was very intimate to be a donor.

It was quality over quantity. If your blood had low numbers more was needed to nourish. It was a waste to employ a donor that couldn’t keep a Newborn fed. 89% of all donors were Full Shifters, those Weres that could still shift. The remaining 11%, Descendants, people who did not have the ability to shift because their genes were too watered down from breeding with humans, but still had the active gene. According to this report, 10 out of 200 people entering the System chose to be a donor nationwide per quarter. Only .7% of humans could be Donors, and they could only support Newborns. He scanned the detailed chart included, not at all surprised that Purlamb or Pure Blood Source was at zero per cent. Finding an untainted Source was almost impossible. There were few Shifter lines that had no human in their branches. Those that were "untainted" worked very hard to keep it that way. Arranged marriages and fiercely protective Packs kept them safe and well cared for.

Aaron sighed, with his Birthright his mate would be one of these rare creatures, and the odds of meeting them were astronomical. His brother had been born Anemic, a weak Vampire that couldn't subsist on whole blood, he lived on what was called Cruor, a man-made plasma-like substance that Aaron thought tasted like watered down Cod Liver OIl, and smelled like rat piss. He knew many that envied Sean, he had the Vampire longevity without the extras. He lived the life of a pampered Prince without the responsibility of fulfilling the Hotchner legacy...not that he ever cared, he had spent his whole existance partying on his family's dime.

Oh. Joy, to the next page...

There were blood banks that added the missing nutrients, and that helped a lot but for those with a high power base, live feeding was the only way. Being lowest on the totem did not require you to feed cold, but most did. It was less intimate, much less costly, less of a hassle, with their need to feed more it made sense. Emily and JJ were Newborns, made vampires. They used pouches because of those reasons. 

Aaron, Dave, and others of their base didn’t have that option. Dave could feed from mid to high-level Descendants without losing anything, a number seven being perfect. Aaron needed more. There were instances where out on cases there was a blood bank but no living donors anywhere nearby. That meant Emily and JJ were completely taken care of. Hotch would support Dave if it became necessary, turning to Derek, a full Shifter if he got desperate. Feeding from Morgan, a level seven, left them down an agent while he recuperated from the blood loss, and Aaron was still left hungry. It didn't hurt Derek, he just needed to rest and eat for a day or two. Aaron did not like to weaken his friend or his team in that manner. He couldn't feed from Rossi, because then Rossi needed a full feeding, it was a cycle they did not need to be in. Anderson, they could not feed from, the human’s numbers were too low. If the case went another ten days and no other donors located, he had to be sedated, then suffer the long rebuilding of his counts.

This did not mean Aaron couldn't feed from Descendants. He could. It depended on their numbers, below a five was not viable, five to seven he needed multiple donors, eight was the lowest he was required to sustain him, nine or ten was too rare to expect to find in a random town. Finding that many people to assist them on a daily basis was basically futile if there were not a House with donors nearby. It was not impossible to get a donor while in the field, some offered to help due to the case, some would ask for remuneration Aaron and Dave were willing to pay. The Bureau had agents that volunteered to feed Vampires within the agency. All they had to do was call and one of these generous people would be flown out. At one particularly remote location he had had six donors in two days, and had gone to bed hungry, two days later he had walked into the hospital and asked to be locked down. He had been on medical leave for ten days. Strauss had gotten a severe reprimand for denying Hotch a Bureau Source to be flown to their location. While at home he had two full shifters, a level eight full shifter, and a level nine descendant, that he paid to sustain him. He had found both through the system. If he found his mate, he would not need another.

There were people willing to donate for free. Some did it because they had family or close friends that were Vampires, and they would safely provide for others knowing the difficulties. There were those that were linked to ancestral families, generations that grew up together to maintain the lines/alliances. Unfortunately, many of these free donors were known as Euphoriacs. People that exclusively fed for the heightened sexual rush that could be gained. Most higher ranked Vamps avoided these people because they were indiscriminate, and may use questionable means to maintain their numbers or outright lie about their health. That lead to under-nourished Vampires and possibly harmed or even dead donors.

Finally, he got to the reason for this case transfer request. They had located a substantially large and significantly dirty System House in Nevada. By this paperwork, they were Feeder trafficking. Selling the unfortunates who entered their House. Christ for at least 5 years by the looks of it. The number of missing from Vegas was always high, the averages hadn’t swung, just the turn over with this House was huge. Hotch reached for his desk phone, punching number 8 to direct dial.

“Cruz.”

“It’s Hotch. I agree with Reynolds.”

“I’ll inform the AD and Director you will be taking the case.

“You realize we will be UC for months, Matt.” Aaron filled out the requisition for a Bureau donor to accompany them.

“Yes, we need the best. That’s you and Rossi. Your team can work with Team 2 in between check-ups with you in Vegas. This has been happening for a long time from what I can see, from whispers it's growing, the fear of it expanding makes your involvement almost mandatory.”

“I’ll present it to the team, we’ll fly out tonight.”

“Thanks, Hotch.”

“Right.” he hung up.

~~~~~~~~~~

Trying to find the base of an underground feeder trafficking ring was worth the gropes, questioning looks, allowing select strangers to feed from him on his companion’s order. Pretending to be his partner’s Second was interesting, kind of fun if you focused on the man’s discomfort about ordering him to do such things. Six days without feeding was doable, multiple greedy entitled snobs drinking from him in one night was taking its toll, he was not used to it at all and he was now seriously hungry. Not the best under any circumstance. In a takedown, he could not be this raw, but he was stuck without a vein in their current environment, the Bureau donor had to return to Quantico and there was no one available that Garcia had found that was vetted with the Bureau. They had been looking for an in for 3 months, this night was the result of that work. Rubbing elbows with the elite of Vegas’s Vampire society, hoping to get an invite to the next clandestine auction. He was surprised by the number of people attending this party, he wondered how many had knowledge of what dastardly machinations were occurring under their noses. By what he was hearing in his earwig his partner just got that invite.

He quietly walked up to his employer’s side so as to not interrupt the conversation he was involved in. His companion adjusted his weight, acknowledging his presence. The man he was with threw a glance his way.

“This your plus one?” the jittery man jerked his chin toward him.

“Yes, my Second. Michael this is Mr Rivera.”

“Pleased to meet you.” The vampire didn’t offer his hand waiting for the human to initiate contact. 

“He’s a handsome one isn’t he?” Rivera scanned him appreciatively, his hand moving to touch beyond a handshake. The moment fingers brushed his hip Michael reacted. The two fingers he grabbed broke easily making the man cry out.

“His Second, not his property. The next time you attempt such liberties it won’t just be fingers I break.” Michael hissed dangerously. His boss chuckled placing his hand on his chest.

“Calm yourself Figlio.” Michael eased back settling again at his friend’s rear.

“Stephen, is there a problem?” their host approached.

“ Mr Rivera took unwelcome liberties with my boy, Michael handled it appropriately. I think we are understood now.” Stephen smiled warmly at Rivera.

“My assumption was rude, your lesson swift and warranted. My apologies Michael.” Aaron wondered why the dumb ass didn’t just ask if he was a vampire. Would have been less painful.

“Accepted.” Michael nodded supposedly appeased.

“Wonderful. I have a couple of people you must meet Stephen, could I draw you away from this for a moment?” Mr Theodore Dearborn asked jovially.

“Michael can finish up here for me Ted. I look forward to seeing you again Mr Rivera.” Stephen took the offered hand, then walked off with their host.

“Your boss is an interesting man.” Rivera ambled toward the bar, the server took their orders and after serving them disappeared.

“He is.” sipping his scotch.

“A car will pick you up at your hotel at 8 pm, weapons will be confiscated, bring cash.”

“Of course, thank you.” Michael returned to Stephen’s side. A woman nuzzled up to him trying to crawl into his pants hoping the offer of sex could snag her a high octane meal. She was a player in their investigation, he could not break her...anything. Dave would have to shoo her away. He played keep her hands off my package, for ten minutes before Rossi rescued him.

Yes, he decided, undercover sucked.

~~~~~~~~~~

Stephen and Michael entered the lobby of the Regency hotel, moving straight to the elevators, A third man hopped in just as the doors began to close. Stephen ran his fingers around his Second’s wrist gripping tightly until the man’s posture eased. He turned into the younger man’s throat darting in, biting gently over his pulse point, not drinking but letting the scent of his blood fill the car. Michael moaned remaining pliant to the man’s ministrations. The elevator dinged on Michael’s floor and they separated, he stood for a few moments and took the stairs up the two floors to the suites. 

Stephen used his keycard to enter the palatial suite he had reserved for them. There was a room in Aaron’s UC name two floors down, he just didn’t use it except when he needed to. His companion was sitting at the table.

“He rode the whole way up.” Stephen sighed.

“So you're being watched now.” Emily asked.

“Definitely, you okay Aaron?” David Rossi dropped his alter now that they were in private.

“I’m fine Dave.” Aaron rubbed at the side of his neck, the tension from holding his shields so tight was killing him. He could hide that he was a Prince, but he never said it was easy.

“You fed three tonight, I know you are on edge.” Dave reminded him, Emily cringed.

“I am aware of that. I need a shower.” Hotch disappeared into the ensuite ignoring the looks from his team. 

"I called and found a donor for him, they should be here soon." Garcia announced.

“He okay?” Morgan asked warily.

“He’s uncomfortable but fine. He is not used to being a constant on the menu.” Dave assured them. Looking at the hours he could hire a private massage. He called down and requested someone at 7 am. That should help the tension in Hotch's shoulders.

“He agreed to this,” JJ said more to herself than the room.

“Yes, he did. That does not make it easier for him. His normal station makes this harder than you realize. He may be against the caste system but he is a Prince. Knowing the system and being born into it are two vastly different things. If they knew who he was, none of them would dream of touching him.” Dave responded.

“He has willingly fed us numerous times,” Emily stated.

“We are his Coven, his responsibility we take nothing from him but sustenance. He has no qualms feeding anyone, we have seen that with Vampiric victims. His boundaries are never crossed by those he allows. That first woman tonight tried to force him to screw her, if his mind were not as strong, she may have succeeded.” Rossi informed them.

“Oh, poor Bossman.” Garcia said wrapping her arms around her waist.

“Yes.” there was a knock on the door. Morgan checked the peephole to find an extremely pretty redhead and a tall man waiting. He opened the door a bit.

“I’m Margo, the agency sent me. This is Bruce, my driver.” The woman offered her card. Derek let her in. Garcia wouldn't have allowed just anyone to come up.

“He is in the shower, he is a Prince and he is depleted,” Dave said.

“I have fed no one for over a week, I can handle his appetite. Agent Wilson told me of your team’s requirements. The message I received tonight stated he is Blue Blood and they asked for my help. I am a Coyote.” Margo explained, offering her throat for him to sniff.

“Thank you, Ma’am.” Rossi appreciated her ease with his protective nature. She smelled of the freshness after a heavy rain. “He will notice you, I will stay at your side.”

“Of course Governor.” he bowed to her. Aaron exited the bathroom in a clean pair of jeans and royal blue long sleeved cotton shirt. He froze eyes locked on the woman next to Dave, nostrils flared. He was hungrier than he thought.

“I am Margo Prince Hotchner, I request pleasure.” the woman curtsey no response at all to the change in his eyes, the descent of his fangs. Bruce watched silently.

“Granted. I will not have sex with you. I am not opposed to touching you, but do not have to.” Emily herded the rest of the team to the anti-room sofa away from them.

“Agreed. Your touch is welcome.” she was disappointed but not deterred. “What do you require of me?”

“Sustenance, how my body responds I can not say, I am hungry. David can control me.” Hotch rolled his shoulders.

“I give you consent Prince Hotchner.” she gasped when he was suddenly in front of her, she waited letting him choose how he would feed. She was almost a foot shorter than him and tiny, he lifted her from the floor coaxing her legs around his waist. His left arm under her, right hand around her back. He groaned as she tipped her head, wasting no time sinking his teeth into her flesh. His mind rushed into hers setting her instantly alight. His fingers eased between her legs unerringly finding her clit under her panties. his body tingled regaining balance with each mouthful.

Her blood was clean and satisfying, his dick hardened as the fluid rushed through his veins. He drank till it was just a trickle, then slid his teeth in deeper renewing the flow. He made no attempt to keep it light, he fed to fill his belly. Dave stepped closer his hand resting on his nape. She mewled pressing herself onto his fingertips. Her pleasure echoed in his link with her. He sped up his fingers, commanded her body with his mind, worked her through her climax until she sagged against him. Dave clamped his fingers onto the back of his neck hard enough to hurt, Hotch reluctantly withdrew his fangs. Setting the woman on her feet then allowing himself to be drawn into Rossi’s arms. Bruce took charge of the donor accepting a generous tip from Emily, before quietly slipping out the door. 

“We are alone. I’ve got you. Let go, Aaron, enjoy it.” Hotch pressed his palm against his aching cock, arching as he released dry into his pants. Dave rubbed his back as he calmed. 

“Forgive me, my friend.” Aaron was not embarrassed Dave had been his right hand for too many years now. It wasn't that he was aroused by the donor, though her requesting Pleasure hadn't helped how his body responded.

“No need. I expected once I smelled her, I am a bit jealous.” Dave winked at him.

“Her looks or scent?” Dave gave him a mock-innocent look.

“My eye may wander, but I would not stray from my Bella Aaron.” Dave said warmly.

“I know that Brother. I envy you.” Aaron said gaining his feet.

“Your mate is out there.”

“How many years have you said that to me?” Aaron said walking out into the main room to get to work, so many of their kind never met their mate. Then there were those like Dave with the lovely Carolyn, his mate had died in her husband's arms. She had never wanted to be a Vampire, and Dave had honoured that wish. Finding Emily had been a pleasant surprise, she had completely stolen his heart when she had accepted his bite.

“About 300. Give or take a decade.” Rossi said absently.

“Or three.”

“I still believe it is true.” Dave pat him on the back.

“The Pure Blood Source is almost as rare as the unicorn. She is as close as most, perhaps thrice removed.” Aaron chuckled at his friend’s optimism.

“I also believe in unicorns.” Rossi said as always.

“Aye, my Brother.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“What were you able to figure out about Rivera?” Aaron asked Garcia.

“He has two broken fingers, the slimy worm.” she said brightly.

“Yes, he does.” Hotch chuckled, knowing she had seen the man try to touch him.

“His name didn’t show up on any of my databases so I ran facial recognition turns out his name is Randall York, 39 Rivera is one of his aliases. He has a rap sheet thicker than I could carry. Ranging from petty stuff starting when he was like 11, to fraud and solicitation. He does file his taxes each year like a good boy. He is employed by Dearborn Trucking as a consultant.” the bubbly tech informed them.

“Dearborn? One of our host’s companies?” Rossi asked shocked. Ted had been in on the undercover job from the inception.

“Well, only sort of. The company is actually owned by Dante Dearborn, his son. Ted signed it over to him when he turned 21. He seems to add money to the coffers when it’s slow but not much more involved by the look of it.”

"Having the trucks and legitimate cargo would make shipping the victims easier." Grant said.

“I’m going to make a phone call. Keep digging Kitten.” Dave left the room to make the call.

“What about Mallory Thomas? She is not as she seems.” Hotch asked. She had tried to force him at the beginning of the night. He wanted every little nugget of information on her if she was persuading all of her donors into having sex with her while feeding it was beyond reprehensible. It was an immediate life sentence. if the vampire was found guilty of Mental Rape.

“Maiden name Unger. Married to Gustav Thomas...”

“The Gustav Thomas? Sire of coven Thomas out of San Fransisco? She is not a Blue Blood, how the hell was she allowed to marry Prince Thomas?” Hotch said sharply.

“Yes, that's him. Her rank is significantly lower than his, because of that their marriage was questioned but allowed. She signed a prenup saying if he found his mate she would divorce him, but she gets hella remuneration if that happens. She gets hella money if she finds her own mate too. Her records say she is a born Page Vampire.” Garcia explained.

“Like hell she is. Her bite stung, she damn near chewed, she is a poorly taught made Vampire.” Aaron corrected.

“I am finding no records that say when she was made Sir.”

“Look deeper Penelope. There is no doubt in my mind.”

“Okee dokey. The rest of the people there are on your tablets. I'm going digging”

“Ted is livid. He says if it is his son involved in illegal feeder trafficking to take him down with the rest.” Dave said returning to the room.

“Whether he wants it or not we are taking them down.” Derek snapped sharply.

~~~~~~~~~~

The opulence of the place belied the activities and content. Being ushered downstairs after a decadent meal had chilled him to the bone. Shifters were locked in cages or bound to eye hooks set into the cement. The rest of the guests paraded around inspecting these displays like they were objects. It made his blood boil. Dave nudged him out of his revery, he glanced at the cage before him and nearly heaved. The young woman sitting there was swollen with child. She looked miserable but healthy. He had to seem unaffected, but it was hard to hide his fury.

They moved on listening to the man they were told to call Ace list the victim's numbers, training, and if they had had previous owners. That lowered the price.

The next cage attracted his attention. His mouth began to water at the smell of the young man. He was tall, very slim, and obviously drugged. His hands were held together by a glove covering both and fastening around his wrists, his legs were held open with a spreader bar. His head down, chestnut curls hung covering his face.

“You like this one, Michael?” Dave asked hyper-focused on his partner.

“Yes, Sir.” Aaron looked at him mortified at his reactions to the poor man.

“Would you like him Figlio?” Dave offered as was expected. Aaron cringed, but forced himself to walk around the cage, the young man didn’t move but he watched his admirer closely. His sleek back was crisscrossed with pale scars, healing wheals, and raw welts. Some narrow like a whip, some wide like a belt. Hotch was furious, for the young Were to have born scars the beatings had to have been brutal. The woman minding the man offered him a taste from the IV line in his arm. He had to do as they expected or they could lose this chance to bust them. He stoppered the end of the tube with his tongue and swallowed back his bile to make them think he had drunk. A single drop of blood fell onto his hand, he licked it off without thinking while walking next to his boss. It was like a bolt ran through him.

“He is pleasing.” he told Dave hating himself as the young man flinched.

“Look at the man Six.” Ace snarled banging on the bars of the cage.

The young man raised his head, eyes locked on his captor. There was fire in his eyes though he was deeply sedated. The brows creased as he looked over at him, wisdom shone in those hazel orbs. Hotch smiled at him hoping to make him feel he had a friend. 

“He’s going to go high previous owner or not, bid wisely. He ranks Beta, Levels in the upper percentile a strong seven. Virgin too, the barrier is intact.” Ace stated proudly.

“He’s a breeder?” Dave asked horrified. A male carrier was exceedingly rare and prized.

“No womb, he’s some kind of Shifter, can’t transform.” Ace said.

“Previous owner? Why would someone get rid of him?” Dave questioned.

“His previous died, her husband didn’t want him so he was sold to us. He is obstinate, belligerent, and violent.” 

“I see. Michael can fix that.” Six whined and hung his head as the next set of gawkers approached.

~~~~~~~~~~

“That kid didn’t feel like a seven.” Dave said quietly finding a seat by the makeshift podium, though Aaron's reaction was intense for a simple Compatible Source.

“Ten.” Aaron corrected his friend. A level Ten. Purlamb.

“Pure Blood? How do you figure that?” Dave was even more attuned to his friend.

“A drop of his blood dripped on my hand, I absently licked it off. I nearly soiled myself. I can not lose him, Dave. It is deeper than compatibility, I need him, Brother.” Aaron blushed at his pleading, but he didn't care. He needed his second to understand.

“We will save him Figlio.” Dave’s face set determined and ready, he would do anything to help his Prince save his mate.

“Ladies and gentlemen, if I can have you take your seats. We are ready to begin.” a man they hadn’t met formally announced brightly.

“That is Dante Dearborn.” Garcia told the team through the earwigs.

“We are in place. The interior guards are the only ones remaining.” Derek told them his voice gravelly.

“There are five inside that I saw, and they are all down here. We have to assume the rest of the staff are armed. Silent as you can. No one touches the boy in cage two.” Hotch warned. He knew they had heard his admission, they understood his need to touch him first.

“I’m coming in furry. How many are Were? We need a large scan of the cages and an estimated area so we know to protect them.” Morgan informed them.

“At least half are Were, not sure if they are able to transform.” Dave answered. 

“I’ll go.” Hotch was up and moving before anyone could argue. It wouldn’t be as suspect with him because Dave was the bidder, not him. He found himself next to the young Shifter’s cage. The lanky body was curled up, his breaths were deep seemingly asleep, drugged for compliance. He slowly scanned the area trying to mentally measure. Dave gave the count in the room he was in. “In the outer room, there are ten small cages the occupants can't stand up inside and most are cuffed, there are five standing victims chained to the floor or wall. I can’t accurately measure without drawing attention. The first cage holds a pregnant female.” Aaron explained.

“15’ by 18’.” someone said quietly. Hotch looked around for the speaker. Fingers cold enough to concern him wrapped around his ankle.

“15’ by 18’.” he repeated what the Were had said. Hotch squat down. “Anything you can tell us to keep all of you safe.”

“Number 4 and 9 work for Dearborn, he will bid on them. Everyone is armed. Who are you?" Six ‘s voice was gravely from disuse.

“FBI. Are you at immediate risk, if we lose the bid?” Hotch shoved his fingers through the bars to gently touch the Shifter.

“No. Whoever buys me is not after my blood, not tonight, Dearborn wants a show. They want me broken. It’s why I’m sedated. That won't happen till after the auction." Six whispered.

“I will protect you.” Hotch promised.

“Please, I can help you, I know where everything is. I can get you the records, he has his office rigged. Please.” the young man pleaded.

“How do you know this?” Aaron flipped his hand taking an errant curl and tugging to prove his touch.

“Mistress was Maeve Donovan-Dearborn.” Six looked at him with resolve. 

“I will try to get you free.” Aaron told the young man.

“Thank you.” Six lay down in his ball again. The female minder came over.

“You are taken with him.”

“He is beautiful.” Hotch answered nonchalantly.

“He is such a sweet boy.” she said smiling. Ace came over, opening the door dragging the youth out by his ankle. The Were made no sound. Aaron sat next to Rossi, sickened by the way the numbers climb.

“Sold! Bidder 22. Congratulations, please see the cashier immediately.” Dearborn said smiling.

“You stay with him, help him get those books. We can handle the raid.” Dave gave him the briefcase, making the excuse of not wanting to miss the sale.

“Right.” Aaron followed the minder out to pay for the young man they just bought. He counted out the money feeling queasy and was lead down a short hallway. Ace informed him of Dearborn's wishes for after the sale, he nodded his understanding Ace unlocked the door motioning for him to enter.

Aaron bristled.The Shifter was tied nude to an eye bolt in the floor. His hazel eyes flashed the brightest green he had ever seen. He hid his groin from view. The door closed leaving them alone.

“What is your name?” Aaron asked quietly.

“Whatever you wish to call me Master.” Six answered.

“I wish to use your name.” he hoped the young man's name was on their list of missing Weres.

“Spencer. Master.”

“Spencer…” Aaron opened his eyes wide, taking a step closer. The young man leaned away. Hotch grabbed his nape to hold him still and draw him closer. “Are you...Dr. Spencer Reid?”

“Yes.” the Shifter whispered. Dave cursed into the mic.

“I’m Aaron Hotchner, with the BAU. We have been looking for you for a long time Dr Reid.” 

“You know Gideon? Oh, thank god. I knew you'd come.” Spencer melted into his arms.

“Yes, I know who you are. Easy, we are here now.” Aaron nuzzled his neck and moaned his body screaming to do so much more.

“You need to do something. They are watching.” the groggy Were tipped his head giving him access to his throat.

“I can’t. I want too much Little One." Hotch said voice strained. Spencer's eye went wide, understanding. The drugs must be blocking their connection from the young man. 

“I trust you. I consent my Lord.” the door opened Ace and one of the security guards ready to come in. Aaron bit.

His mouth filled, even with the bitter drugs in his system the Shifter’s blood was intoxicating and sweet. His body began to warm, it was such a foreign sensation he groaned. Even though he had fed the night before he wanted more. Dave spoke constantly to keep him grounded.

"Stop now my Lord." Aaron moaned, his mate's Voice stopping him easily. He rested his head against Spencer’s shoulder as the Were comforted him.

“I need clothes for him.” Hotch told their audience. Ace gave him a pair of white linen drawstring pants and an eggplant ribbed tank, while the guard unlocked the boy’s restraints. Law enforcement burst in from the far side of the area.

“What the fuck?” Hotch growled angrily. Ace ran off with the guard.

“Help me, if Dearborn gets to the office you will get nothing.” Spencer struggled into the clothes.

“Let’s go.” Hotch held his mate up, nearly carrying him, following his directions back to the main room. A huge timber wolf approached them slowly, Reid whimpered. “Be easy, he is one of mine.” Reid easily relaxed, the wolf turned giving Hotch access to the saddlebag he was wearing. Aaron pulled out his Glock, the wolf nodded and took off to join the fray.

The stairs they took were silent, the door unguarded. Spencer guide him to another door. Pressed some buttons on a keypad and cursed when the door didn’t unlock. 

“I can shoot it open.” Aaron offered.

“The bolts will stay in place if the lock is ruined. I need access to the wires.” Hotch punched the drywall around the display, ripping it out for the Shifter. The young man rewired the box and the door clicked.

“Good job.” Reid smiled at the praise. Hotch cleared the room. Spencer ran to the sideboard and tore the door off, he keyed in a code and the safe opened.

“Dante keeps his attache under his desk, grab it.” Aaron did as bade, all of the ledgers fit inside with no room to spare. Reid stood on wobbly legs a smile so radiant on his face.

“What the fuck have you done?” Dearborn screamed shooting wildly into the room, Hotch fired back barely missing the vampire.

“Go after him, I can get out. GO!” Hotch took off physically pained at leaving the vulnerable man behind.

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron paced the hall waiting for his mate to be released. They had been here for almost six hours, the young man going through a battery of tests and care for the drugs and dehydration. Though both Spencer and Aaron informed them of their being mates, the hospital refused to allow Hotch in with the overwhelmed young man. Dave believed because of how they had found Reid, they thought they were protecting Spencer from a traumatic bonding. Hotch was growing more disquieted as the minutes clicked by, he wanted his mate close, he wanted to touch him, hold him, protect him, cherish him. Rossi was running interference between the hospital staff and his Prince. He didn't think he would be able to keep him back much longer. There was a horrible ruckus that made them all look down the hall. A large golden-red cat came flying down the hall yowling and spitting as he went. He got past the swinging doors and launched himself at Aaron, climbing him like a tree. The beastie stood on his shoulder hissing viciously at the doctor that came lumbering after it. Needless to say, Spencer, the feline was released post haste.

~~~~~~~~~~

Now they all sat on the jet, Aaron in his normal seat, Reid curled up in his lap sleeping. After writing out his statement, days of speaking to countless doctors, psychiatrists, and cops, and visiting his mom Reid was exhausted. Hotch absently scritched the cat’s side, making him roll exposing his belly for a vigorous rub.

“Oh, he’s adorable.” Garcia gushed.

*Thank you.* Reid stretched yawning but remaining on his back.

“Oh! I heard that.” she giggled scratching his chin.

*I just needed to practice for a bit.* he stepped into her lap flopping down to take advantage of her fingernails.

“So what kind of cat are you?” Anderson asked inspecting his impressive claws. He was slightly larger than the domestic feline he matched, weighing in at 14 pounds, 16 when at his prime. 

*Abyssinian. When I’m back in practice a Cougar.” he bat at her wiggling fingers causing her to giggle. His birth certificate said he was Sorrel in colour, but he was more like the Cougar. The fur on the tips of his ears, two toes on his right foot, along his spine and down the top of his tail was Cinnamon, his body and legs were golden, his belly white.

“You have two forms?” JJ asked amused when his eyes began following her Cheetos from bag to mouth. He stood up leaning a bit closer to her. Aaron chuckled, she grinned fingers deliberately crinkling the bag before she pulled one out. He chirped when she gave it to him.

*Yes. IQ of 187, Eidetic memory, can read 20,00 words per minute, three doctorates, Purlamb, dual-Shifter, I’m a freak all around. How did you become a vampire?” he asked crunching another Cheeto. Garcia giggled at him trying to eat it with manners, it was nearly impossible.

“When I worked for the state department. Long, ugly, confidential story.” the petite blonde answered. His bright green eyes moved to Emily.

“I was almost killed by a mark from my past. Dave saved my life.” Emily told him.

*His Bella. I understand now.*

“Yes.” she smiled wistfully.

*You get your genes from your father.* Reid stated to Morgan.

“Yeah kid, how did you know that?”

*You said your mom was down with the flu. If she was a strong Shifter she wouldn’t get the flu.* Spencer sank his claws into Anderson's knee getting a nibble of beef jerky to make him stop. Spencer cranked up his purr Grant rubbed his ears briskly.

“Okay, you pay attention. How did you get caught?” Derek sat forward, clandestinely sniffing at him. The cat froze, fear boiled from him like Niagra, it made Derek want to protect him, no Were should be this afraid to be scented, if he was pack he would be safe. Aaron glared sensing the young shifter's increased nerves. Aaron had expected Morgan to posture it was genetic, he outranked the younger. He did not think the cat's reaction would make him want to defend so strongly. Aaron clutched the armrest his nails puncturing the leather. Dave squeezed his wrist hard distracting him long enough to catch his breath. 

*I have no problem with you scenting me Agent Morgan. If you teach me to shift while wearing clothes.* the big man laughed, then shifted. The huge wolf started at his ears, snuffling down every inch of him he could reach. Garcia looked mortified when he moved his tail and sniffed his nether regions. Morgan nipped his ear tugging hoping to ease the young cat's fear, a playful way to ask a serious question. The cat went utterly limp in Garcia's lap. Derek let a rumbling yip out, Spencer began to purr, he let his new Alpha mark him pleased the wolf was accepting him into his pack without production. 

Aaron bristled, fangs sliding down, eyes flashing. Dave was nearly breaking his wrist, fingers darted up to pinch his nape. Derek showed his neck acknowledging Hotch as his Coven Leader, the deep rumble made him avert his eyes. Derek knew if Hotch attacked, he would lose. Aaron usually asked for very little in the way of submission. "Forgive me. I am unaccustomed to this. I feel driven to defend him. His fear is making you a threat to me. I know you are not Alpha Morgan." Aaron explained.

=Sorry Hotch, I wasn't aware this would disturb you. I will avoid his neck and throat, will that help?=

"Thank you." Aaron caught the cat's eyes. ~I am sorry Mon Chat.~ watching an upside down cat nod in understanding was cute enough to ease the tension.

*I was in town getting ready to move after I got my degree in Psychology. I was walking along the Strip, I guess being melancholy, I wasn’t paying attention. A man grabbed me from behind in a headlock, I passed out and woke up drugged and in a cage. I started training immediately. I saw them kill those that wouldn’t break. I gave in. Dante gave me to Mistress as a wedding present. She thought I was voluntarily Indentured. She was thrilled to help. He wanted my accounting skills, she needed a strong Descendant to feed from. He threatened to kill my mom if I said anything. She wouldn’t let him hurt me, wouldn’t let him or his clients use me...um...inappropriately. I was just for her. I know I was a captive, but she was good to me, she treated me like a person. She gave me a bank account so I could pay for mom’s care, gave me my own room, let me take internet classes, protected me like the system is supposed to be. Maeve didn’t know I wasn’t there by choice. I was terrified to tell her. I didn't want her hurt.*

"She sounds like a good woman." Emily said kindly.

*She was. Three months ago she discovered what Dante was doing. Dante had an auction in the house, had me down there as a pet. She came downstairs, saw the cages, saw me on my knees naked at his feet. She barged in took me by my leash and stormed out. She was horrified. Ordered me to tell her everything, so I did. She sat there and held me for hours crying. She decided we would leave Dante, go to her parents, tell them everything. Her parents live in New York, we needed time to get away. She got the tickets. Four days later she was dead in a car accident and I was back in the cages.*

“I’m sorry you lost your friend Spence.” JJ said rubbing his ear.

*Me too.* his heart ached at her loss. 

*You said you were moving, where were you moving too?* Derek asked resting his snout on his belly, snuffing at a fuzzy paw on his nose.

*Virginia.*

“Seriously?” Emily gaped at him.

*You are Gideon’s genius.* Derek chuffed out a breath.

*Yes. I was coming to start the Academy.* Reid rolled onto his tummy stretching. He then walked into Aaron’s lap, headbutting his chin. His vampire kissed his head and held him giving him the comfort he needed. Aaron relaxed sighing in contentment. Reid hadn't felt this safe in a long time, he curled up over his mate's groin purring steadily. He didn’t even feel himself drift into sleep.

~~~~~~~~~

Spencer lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, he had lived with Aaron for two months now and still slept in the spare bedroom. He was happier here than at the barracks at Quantico, but he wanted more. More than the make-out sessions on the sofa. More than Aaron feeding from him. Oh do not get him wrong, that was amazing. He knew the man would be hungry when he got back from the case they had been on. His loins stirred at the mere thought. He had spent the first month in Virginia acclimating to his new found freedom. The Bureau therapist he had been ordered to see had released him to join the Academy as long as he lived on campus to be observed. Aaron beng his firearms instructor, Derek his physical fitness, and Dave his Profiling instructor had made the culture shock bearable. After six months there he had happily moved back in with Aaron.

Aaron had been perfect, patient, understanding. He said nothing when he needed to kneel at his side. He said nothing, just ran his fingers through his hair and watched his programme, or read his book, did paperwork. He had gotten to the point that he only did that in his pelt now. It was easier to explain a cat at his feet than a man. Aaron had been speechless when for the first time, Spencer had padded into his bedroom on Cougar's paws. After a moment to admire him, he let the big cat climb up onto his bed.

Spencer turned over checking the time, 8:36pm. As he settled on his right side, his eyes were drawn to a spider web in the corner, a fat dark hairy spider waiting patiently for some flying morsel to become ensnared. Ugh, he disliked spiders. It wasn’t personal, just enough of a phobia from being locked in a cage, in the basement, in the desert to squick him. He got up dragging his blanket with him to the couch.

Keys in the door brought him to the surface he didn’t move waiting for the familiar scents of aftershave, dry cleaning, and leather. Vampires didn’t sweat, they had unique scents, you just had to be real close.

“Why are you sleeping on the couch Sweetheart?” Aaron kissed his forehead.

“Spider.” he admitted.

“I’ll get it. Go back to sleep, I need a shower.”

“Okay. Love you,”

“What?” Aaron stepped closer but his mate was asleep. He found the creepy crawly and had to admit the thing was big. He trapped it in the pint Mason jar Reid kept exclusively for this purpose and took it out to the bush at the edge of the yard. He returned the jar and went for his shower.

Did Spencer just say he loved him?

He stood in the warm spray aroused beyond belief, but flaccid from waiting too long to feed. Then he wondered if he should feed tonight or in the morning. It had taken Spencer a while to convince him to make him his exclusive Source, but it had been incredible. His body now maintained a temperature of 88.6. Holding Spencer as they fell asleep both satiated. Waking up with him in his arms was the best part of his day. All tousled, sleep warmed and relaxed the autumn spices of his soap, sun-warmed sand, coffee, and musk that Spencer exuded was Ambrosia. Aaron palmed his length wishing it would get hard enough to jack off.

*Want some help with that?* Aaron turned to see his mate sitting so demurely regal in his pelt on the side of the basin watching him. He groaned.

~And how often have you stood and watched me shower?~

*Just this once. But now that I have seen this I’m thinking of making it a daily event.*

~Brat~

*You need to feed and I want to snuggle. Hurry up.* Spencer stretched and leapt onto the floor. Aaron did not need to be told twice. Even though he didn’t need to sleep, he found he enjoyed drifting off, that purr was lethal, and Spencer purred in his pelt and out of it. He dried off and stepped out of the bathroom to find Spencer stretched out in his bed in nothing but soft cotton sleep pants. His cock twitched.

“Come feed, Babe.” Spencer turned his head exposing his jugular.

Aaron lay over his Source dotting kisses over the rapid pulse point. Reid fisted his hand in his hair grounding himself as Hotch sunk his fangs slowly into his flesh. His blood flow freely but Aaron sucked to leave a mark. Deliberately to hear him pant in pleasure and pain. Hard to feel him shudder against him. He drank deeply, glutting on the taste of him. His mind flooding into his to whisper erotica so passionate it was tangible. Not the illusion of sex, not what other donors wanted. No this was just for him. More intimate than sex or release from a feeding. They didn’t want their physical bond to feel the same. Aaron withdrew, licking the wound closed. They would lay here tight with need and ease down to a thrum that would just dissipate when he needed to feed again. Instead of satiation, his hunger surged relentlessly. This was their Bond demanding to be acknowledged. Their destiny calling to be fulfilled. He had no intentions of refusing, the courtship culminated tonight.

“My Source I still hunger.” Aaron recite into his throat.

“What do you require of me?” Spencer prayed his dreams were to come true.

“I wish to stake my claim. I wish to take my mate.” Reid shivered.

“I consent my Vampire.”

~I want you so bad Spence.~ Aaron helped him remove his sleep pants, settling between his thighs. Their bodies finally touched skin to skin.

*Dear god. I’m here. Right here for you my love.* Mind speak had so many advantages. They could say whatever they wanted without breaking a kiss. Without stopping a suckle of fair skin. No need to quit tasting, here where his faint scent is heaviest.

~Say it again.~

*I love you.*

~I love you, Spencer. I love you.~ Aaron ran his fingers over his entrance moaning at the natural slickness he encountered. 

*I love you. I don't know what to do.* Spencer knew the logistics, but not what to do for his Mate, how to please Aaron.

~Not a problem Sweetheart, your body knows. Oh my god you're so beautiful.~

*Please Love.*

~Will you be okay?~

*Yes. I won’t bleed. You just get to pop my cherry.* Aaron rubbed his glans over Spencer's pucker coating himself in the slick teasing them both just that much more. He lined himself up and pressed forward.

Spencer breathed out willing himself to relax. Due to his biology, there would be no pain, his body put up little resistance, they both gasped and held their breath when the generous head seated inside him. There was a stretch, a slight burn that only added to the myriad of delicious sensations nearly overwhelming him.

Aaron loved how the channel quivered around him until it quit trying to reject the intrusion. He moved again halfway inside he felt the barrier and stopped.

~I can stop here.~ Hotch offered still worried about hurting his lover, he knew he had to strike hard, it was tougher than the Maidenhead.

*No. I’m fine. Take me, my Love. I am for you.* Aaron fully lay on him, hands holding down his hips working his prick in shallow strokes. He kissed Spencer till he couldn’t breathe to distract him. Aaron thrust hard penetrating the barrier burying himself balls deep inside of his mate. The Bond surged. Aaron shouted uncontrollably, having never felt so much at once. 

Spencer ripped his mouth away crying out at the multitudes of sensations bombarding his body.

~Shhhh. Sorry Baby, So sorry. Please, I’m sorry.~

*I’m okay. I’m okay. Give me a minute. It was not as bad as I thought.*

~I can read how you felt that.~

*It hurt for a moment. Does not negate the fact that I nearly came, Aaron. Move for us, it’s better now.*

Aaron barely withdrew, easing him open. Slow, so slow. Deep kisses, maddening fingers. He was lost in all of it, yet needed more. Yes, like that! There was nothing but Aaron surrounding him. If this was paradise he would gladly stay here eternally.

~Look at you. Fucking yourself on my cock Baby. No Sweetheart don’t stop. It’s beautiful, you're so beautiful. I’m so close. You are gonna make me come, Spence.~

*Too soon.*

~Vampire Baby, I won’t go soft the first time.~ Reid wanted to see that. He took up the same pace he was enjoying before, now paying attention to the way they move. Aaron held himself so Spencer could do all the work. 

‘He is sinful.’ Aaron thought watching the way muscles danced under pale skin. The way his body took him so deeply, the slight bulge moving in his belly. The awe in his eyes sounds he made. The natural way he moved. He was…

~Perfect.~ Hotch’s eyes fluttered closed a dark, guttural groan rolled up his throat. He wallowed in the feeling. It was sublime. When he could trace it no longer he collapsed on his lover. Moving his hips just enough to keep his Shifter climbing. Spencer caressed him, kissed him softly, instinctually gentled him.

“I want you to consider one last time Spencer. Think about this. If we do this you are like me, so very hard to kill, not immortal but that is the closest word we have. If I die you die. If you die I pray I die as well. I will never begrudge your decision. We have decades to decide.”

“I want this. I know what I’m signing up for. I know I couldn’t go on if you were gone, my love. If you are hesitant I will wait until you are sure.” Spencer was so open allowing him to see everything bare and absolute.

“On your hands and knees Sweetheart.” Spencer rolled over, hissing when he reentered him fast taking up a brutal pace. 

He could feel how badly Aaron wanted this. He was swamped in his lover’s desperation, passion, and love. 

Harder.

Faster.

Deeper.

Aaron pulled him up, never missing a stroke, slamming into his prostate every fourth stroke with clockwork precision.

Building.

Climbing.

Higher.

~Now Mon Chat.~

*Please.* 

~MINE!~ Aaron’s fangs sank into his mating glands puncturing them. Spencer exploded. His vampire locked forever within him. He couldn’t focus, couldn’t move, couldn’t think, he could do nothing but feel. Soon that too was more than he could withstand. The sharp sting of Venom washed into his veins. Darkness swarmed through the blinding white and he welcomed the respite.

Flavour exploded over his tongue. Black tea, treacle sweetness, cardamom, cream, a hint of black pepper. His Shifter locked forever within him. Heat boiled down his spine, pooling in his lower back. Weight collect in his thighs. He had never felt it like this. His balls drew up tight enough to burn, his cock ached. For the first time in over 500 years, he came wet. The moment he injected his Venom, Spencer fell unconscious.

With the last bit of his strength, he lay his Spencer flat and comfortable. He would sleep for the next couple of days with his mate as his body accepted the Venom he had injected into his glands. Cementing as much of forever as the Gods would allow. If his body rejected, he hoped neither would awaken. He texted his Second to gather their Coven to come and guard them as they settled. Gathering warm linens he cleaned them both up. Then stood guard over his Mate. The moment Rossi, Emily, Derek, JJ, Will, and Grant entered their home he gave in to the sleep.

Dave and Emily lay their friends down. He eased them into an embrace to soothe them when they woke. Covering them she retreated, to patrol the home with their Coven, while Dave sat dangerous and ready at their bedside.

~~~~~~~~~~

2318

*Come on Aaron come for me.* Spencer pounded into him savagely, tipping him over the edge.

~Sonofabitch! Spencer!!~ he dug his claws into the headboard splintering the wood. It was so rare his gentle love used him so. It was glorious.

Dave shouted to them. Dave was the only one who shouted for shits and giggles in mind speech.

“He’s in a mood.” Spencer hopped a bit wobbly off the bed. He tossed him a flannel and cleaned himself up. 

“He’s hungry it makes him cranky.” Aaron teased dressing in the clothes he was in before his husband decided to fuck him stupid.

“Well tough. His meal was busy.” Reid chuckled at the way he wiggled his hips.

“Well and truly. Come on Love.” Spencer followed him downstairs leaping into Dave’s open arms for the chaste peck on the cheek that he always got before the man fed from him. Dave whispered gentle praise as he fed. He was reverent and proud to be allowed this gift. Spencer was just as honoured. Rossi smacked his ass as he walked outside. He loved this man.

Dave had been living with them since 2106. Emily had left for a job with Interpol in 2085. That had been the first wedge between them, a man named Uri was the second. They had no idea how or why she took the path she did. She had been killed in the line of duty. Even though they were not true mates, they had almost lost Dave to the black grief that settled over him, but Aaron had fought tooth and nail to keep him alive.

JJ sat with her new beau a vampire named Warren. He wasn’t her mate, but they were happy. It had taken her a few decades to get over Will. They lost him to very old age in 2091. She had been inconsolable over the deaths of her children but they had lived full healthy lives and there were still great great great great grandchildren for Grandma JJ to spoil. She had persevered.

Derek had been lost in 2224. While he had lived well, Spencer still openly grieved for him. Aaron wished he was able to turn other Shifters if only to banish that sorrow from the heart of his love...and his own.

Penelope chased little Benjamin around the yard with a squirt gun. She had been the only human who had accepted Aaron’s offer of extended life from the team. She was the Section chief for the Tech division at Quantico.

“Uncle Aaron!!” Tia yelled launching herself into his arms.

“Hello my princess, how are you doing?” he life-long desire for children had been answered by his generous Shifter. They may not be their's but they were close enough to fill that empty place.

“Benji squirteded me wit his wather gun.” the little girl pouted.

“Benji squirted me with his water gun.” Spencer corrected.

“Dat is wha’ I said.” she looked at her “uncle” lip pushed out impressively.

“That is not what you said. Do not be contrary.” Spencer was not swayed by her innocent act.

“Sorry Alpha.”

“You are forgiven my Sweet, now go play.”

Yeah, Spencer Alpha of Quantico Pack 100 years today as a matter of fact. He’d been terrified when his mate had challenged. Then awed when the Cougar had skillfully dispatched the unscrupulous wolf. He had defeated two contenders since then. No one had even tried in almost 50 years now. 

Aaron? He was president and CEO of a private Profiling Consultation firm sanctioned by the FBI. When the FBI and CIA had joined forces they had lost some of the pricier units to the budget knife. No one expected the BAU to be one of them, but Aaron knew. The FBI had wanted The BAU and a few other units focused on law enforcement and crime, not politics, so rumours had gotten to him. He had plans in place before the ink had dried on the joining of the two agencies. Dave and Spencer his trusted left and right hands. They were considered FBI but didn't answer to them like they used to.

Aaron kissed Spencer on the temple. There had been some drastic changes over the last few centuries, but like it was said. The more things change, the more they stay the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Two Princes Mindspeak List:  
> ~Aaron~ *Spencer* +Dave+ =Derek= ^Garcia^ Emily> #Grant# --Other--  
> Thanks For Reading!!
> 
> Beannachdan


End file.
